


Constellations

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke se réveilla et regarda à côté de lui. Il fut surpris de constater que Sakura n’était pas là. Cela faisait trois mois qu’ils avaient quitté Konoha et qu’ils parcouraient le monde. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke s’était toujours réveillé avec Sakura auprès de lui.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke se réveilla et regarda à côté de lui. Il fut surpris de constater que Sakura n’était pas là. Cela faisait trois mois qu’ils avaient quitté Konoha et qu’ils parcouraient le monde. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke s’était toujours réveillé avec Sakura auprès de lui. Il s’était habitué à sa présence et cela lui était étrange de se réveiller seul. C’était comme si elle avait toujours était là. Il sortit de la tente et la vit allongée. Il s’approcha rapidement, s’inquiétant qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il fut rassuré lorsqu’il vit qu’elle regardait paisiblement les étoiles.

« Sakura. »

Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda dans sa direction.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je n’arrivais pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur. »

Ils étaient en plein cœur de l’été. Les journées étaient caniculaires et les températures baissaient à peine pendant la nuit. Sasuke s’assit à côté d’elle et Sakura s’allongea à nouveau.

« Quand j’étais l’apprentie de Tsunade-shishou, il m’arrivait de partir en mission avec l’équipe 10. »

Sasuke l’observa. Elle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel, se remémorant cette époque. Pour Sasuke, c’était une époque qu’il préférait oublier. Une époque où il était guidé par la haine. Il se doutait que pour Sakura, les choses n’avaient pas été faciles, même si elle ne s’en plaignait jamais. Il avait déserté le village, Naruto était parti avec Jiraya, quant-à Kakashi, d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, il était le plus souvent parti en missions. Sakura s’était retrouvée seule. Sasuke lui avait un jour demandé si elle leur en voulait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous en aurais voulu ? Lui avait-elle répondu. »

Elle lui avait expliqué que cela l’avait poussé à devenir plus forte et qu’elle avait pu se réconcilier avec Ino, ainsi que se rapprocher de Choji et Shikamaru. Sans tout ce qu’il s’était passé, elle ne serait pas la personne qu’elle était aujourd’hui. Sasuke ne pouvait que l’admirer d’avantage. Sakura tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, partageant ses souvenirs.

« Tu sais comment est Shikamaru. Il passe son temps à contempler les nuages. Il faisait pareil avec les étoiles lorsqu’on revenait de mission. Avec Ino, on avait voulu faire pareil. Ça l’énervait, parce qu’on arrêtait pas de parler. »

Sakura se mit à rire et Sasuke ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Elle était détendue et heureuse et il la trouvait tellement belle.

« Une fois qu’il était parti en nous traitant d’emmerdeuses, on inventait des noms aux constellations et on leur créait des légendes. »

Elle pointa du doigt la constellation du Lion.

« Ici, c’est la constellation du petit chien. Il s’agit d’un chien qui a traversé tout le Pays du Feu pour retrouver son maître partit à la guerre. »

Elle pointa ensuite la constellation du Cygne.

« Et là, c’est la constellation du dragon. Un dragon descend du ciel toutes les nuits de pleine lune pour veiller sur les habitants d’un village. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui se dit que les plus belles étoiles qu’il voyait étaient dans son regard.

« Tu veux essayer ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Sasuke s’allongea, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour raconter des histoires. Il connaissait déjà les véritables noms des constellations. Itachi les lui avait appris. Il regarda les milliers d’étoiles qui scintillaient et fixa son regard sur Pégase. Une histoire lui vint en tête.

« Il s’agit de la constellation du garçon perdu. Un garçon avait perdu toute sa famille et s’était retrouvé seul au monde. Sa haine et sa colère l’avaient plongé dans les ténèbres. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de s’en sortir et il avait perdu tout espoir. Jusqu’au jour où il rencontra une princesse, qui l’a sauvé en l’aimant pour ce qu’il était et qui ne l’a jamais abandonné malgré les pires horreurs qu’il avait commis. Elle lui a redonné espoir et lui a réappris à aimer. Leur amour a été inscrit à jamais dans les étoiles. »

Il regarda Sakura, qui avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Elle sourit, émue.

« C’est une belle histoire, dit-elle.  
-C’est notre histoire. »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s’embrassèrent, écrivant leur histoire sous les constellations qui illuminaient le ciel.

_Fin ___


End file.
